Fastening elements are known in the prior art that have a tolerance-compensation function and are used in different technical fields. An example of a fastening element having a tolerance-compensation function is disclosed in DE 103 54 117 B4. The tolerance-compensation element consists of a hollow cylindrical adjustment element that is screwed into a hollow cylindrical main element. The tolerance between two spaced components is compensated by means of the depth at which the hollow cylindrical adjustment element is screwed into the main element. After the tolerance is compensated, a fixed collar encompassing the adjustment element abuts one component, whereas the face of the main element that faces away abuts the other component. This frequently causes bulges in one of the two components if the length of the tolerance-compensation element is not precisely adjusted. A threaded bolt that runs through the tolerance-compensation element is fastened to an add-on element in order to fasten the tolerance-compensation element to the two components.
Another example of a tolerance-compensation element is described in DE 10 2008 026 414 A1. The tolerance-compensation element consists of a hollow cylindrical adjustment element, a hollow cylindrical main element, as well as an annular attachment element that abuts a face of the hollow cylindrical main element in a radially adjustable manner. Given the shape of the attachment element and/or the face of the hollow cylindrical main element, an angled alignment between the central axes of the main and attachment element can thereby be adjusted. The tolerance-compensation element is attached to the two spaced components by means of a threaded bolt.
Another device to fasten a roof rack to a vehicle roof is described in DE 102 39 022 A1. The device has a bolt that is guided from a foot part of the roof rack sitting on the outer layer of the roof through an opening in the outer layer of the roof, as well as an opening in a body panel arranged at a distance below the outer layer of the roof. Furthermore, the device is provided with a counter holder for fastening the bolt to the body panel by means of a nut screwed onto the bolt. The bolt has a bolt part provided with the counter holder that can be moved toward the remaining bolt by adjusting the axial position of the counter holder.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fastening element with a tolerance-compensation function for fastening add-on elements, as well as an attaching and removing method, by means of which the add-on elements can for example be easily fastened to a motor vehicle without deforming the components.